


The Stray

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Gen, Lokitty, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a cat that wanders Stark Tower...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stray

There's a cat that wanders Stark Tower almost constantly, going to different Avengers every few days. It belongs to no one, probably just a stray, but Clint presumes it belongs to Bruce, and that it's called Betty. He lets it sleep in his room whenever it's around, and he sometimes sees it in the shooting range, watching him. He shoos it, more often than not, but most of the time it ignores him and gets in his way, so he has fun making his arrows avoid the cat.

Steve thinks it belongs to Natasha, because he thinks that the cat is her kind of style. He calls it Nyak, the spelling roughly in Russian for spider. He wanted a suitable name. He feeds it in the morning with the skin of the fish he eats at breakfast. It loves him, and he spends hours petting it when it's around. He doesn't do much else to it, as he doesn't want to suffer Natasha's wrath if he does something wrong that she didn't want him to do to the cat. He presumes that she knows exactly where the cat goes at all times, it's the kind of thing she knows.

Thor thinks that the cat belongs to Clint, because he has seen Clint interacting with the cat, and thinks that no man would treat a cat with such indifference unless it belonged to him. Loki always made sure that he treated all animals with utmost respect, and cats were one of his preferred forms, because cats are sly creatures and they do only what they can get away with. Thor called the cat Arrows, though he didn't see the cat much, it came around every so often to annoy him by jumping on him from unexpected places. Thor thinks that it is wary of his large hands.

Natasha thinks the cat used to be a stray, but Steve adopted it off the streets to help it out. She has named the cat Peggy and will groom it every so often, because she doesn't want it leaving hair everywhere. It has an uncanny technique to finding all her hidden weapons, which unnerves her a little as most animals, even cats, are very wary of her and never get close to her weapons.

Bruce thinks the cat belongs to Tony, because Tony once mentioned that cats were one of the few animals he was not allergic to the hair of, and both his parents hated animals, so he really wanted a cat. Bruce trains the cat to be curious but also not stupid around weapons, which really isn't working, though the cat never seems to get hurt. Bruce also feeds it every so often, as he thinks that feeding pets is something that Tony would often forget to do. He calls the cat Dunce, as he thinks that given how stupid the cat can be, that is likely what Tony named it.

Tony is the closest to being right about the cat. He thinks that the cat belongs to Thor and is called Loki.


End file.
